The present invention relates generally to a golf ball setting apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for setting a golf ball on a pre-positioned tee, wherein the ball is ready for play without requiring any appreciable bending or stooping on the part of the player.
Numerous innovations have been developed to assist persons playing golf. A number of devices have been specifically designed to aid individuals having physical maladies thereby making it possible for such individuals to be more self-sufficient when playing the game of golf. In particular, many people suffer from back injuries or diseases which prevent them from effectively bending or stooping therefore making it practically impossible for such individuals to position a ball on a tee.
Many of the known implements for setting golf balls require the golfer to stand and to use delicate movements for positioning the ball. In addition, these implements often require golfers to lay their golf club aside each time the implement is operated.
The present invention is especially useful in repeatedly setting golf balls on a tee while practicing at a golf driving range. For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a simple, economical and effective golf ball setting apparatus; however, until now, no such apparatus has been developed.